


People Like You Don't Come Out Of Thin Air

by Halmaithor



Series: Alexander and the Magic Lamp [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genie Magnus Bane, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘Why not stick with the classicmet at a bar?’Alec snorts. ‘Yeah, they won’t believe that. Coffee shop, maybe?’Magnus and Alec have been seeing each other for a little while now, and it's time to make family introductions.Which means a few explanations are needed, as well as a cover story or two.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Alexander and the Magic Lamp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765252
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	People Like You Don't Come Out Of Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/gifts).



> This is inspired by a conversation ralf and I had after 'A Whole New World' went up, about how on earth Malec could explain Magnus' sudden presence in Alec's life. Hope you like it, hon! ^^ 
> 
> Title is a lyric from 'Aladdin and the King of Thieves', which - despite it being far worse quality - I think I actually like more than the original Aladdin, lol. It's ridiculous and brilliant and the music is amazing.

‘Hey. So, there’s a bit of a complication about tomorrow,’ Alec says the moment he gets home.  
Magnus looks over from his yoga mat, furrowing his brow. ‘What sort of complication? Is the competition going ahead?’ He stretches over into _trikonasana,_ not missing how Alec’s eyes catch on his shirt hem as it rides up, and not bothering to conceal his smirk, either.  
‘Uh – no,’ Alexander manages, a few moments later, before turning away to divest himself of his rucksack and coat. ‘But it turns out that Jace and Izzy are coming along. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Mom accidentally gave it away when I called her earlier. She thought it was last weekend.’

‘Ah,’ Magnus says, repositioning himself to cycle through the five _virabhadrasana_ poses. ‘And you think it’s too early for family introductions.’ He tries not to feel too disappointed. They have only been seeing each other a few months, after all. He shouldn’t get ahead of himself.

Or perhaps he should, because Alexander looks a little flummoxed. ‘What? No. I just meant that we need a cover story.’ His face falls. ‘I mean – unless _you_ think it’s too early – ‘  
‘I don’t,’ Magnus says hurriedly, relieved when a smile graces Alexander’s expression. ‘I’d love to meet them.’ He grins, twisting to repeat the warrior sequence on his other side. ‘Besides, it’s not every day your boyfriend competes in a state-wide archery competition. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.’

Alec’s smile turns a little bashful, but he nods. ‘Okay. We could always tell them we met at work, that you wanted some outsourced marketing for _Pandemonium.’_ He says the name like it’s commonplace, now, but Magnus well remembers the surprise on his face when his club was first brought up. Especially when Alec had questioned whether he _still_ owned it, after his unplanned stint in solitary confinement – and Magnus had casually pointed out that with the rest of his staff also being magical in some way, shape or form, a two-year disappearance wasn’t actually that uncommon in their business circles.

‘That’s a possibility,’ he says. ‘But would they believe you’re unprofessional enough to flirt with a client?’  
‘…Maybe not,’ Alexander allows. ‘I could say you were Lydia’s client?’  
But Magnus shakes his head. ‘Too risky. A good cover story requires as few outside corroborators as possible.’ He straightens up to finish his set, smiling when he meets Alec’s eyes again. ‘Why not stick with the classic _met at a bar?’_  
Alec snorts. ‘Yeah, they won’t believe that either.’ His expression turns thoughtful. ‘Coffee shop, maybe?’  
‘Perfect,’ Magnus agrees, waving a hand and banishing his workout gear in favour of something equally comfortable, but not nearly as rumpled. ‘I can tell them all about how you gallantly offered me a seat at your table at _Java Jones,_ when everywhere else was full.’  
Alec frowns. ‘What if they ask where you live? It’s probably too soon to say we live together, right?’  
‘Oh, I’ll say I live with Raphael,’ he says breezily. ‘He’s the most local of my friends, and even if he somehow runs into one of your siblings, he’s fairly used to covering for me. And vice versa.’

He suddenly spins, pushing Alexander down onto the couch, and laughing at his look of surprise. ‘Now, stop worrying,’ he orders, tucking his legs up as he sits beside his boyfriend. ‘If you’re to be on top form tomorrow, you need sustenance – ‘ he waves a hand, conjuring a few boxes of Chinese take-out – ‘and then a good night’s rest.’

Alec, for his part, chuckles, looking so fond that Magnus can’t help but melt a little. ‘Yeah, okay, Coach.’

  
***

  
‘Right!’ Magnus exclaims once they’re outside the venue, opening a truly massive blue umbrella and holding it over himself and Alec. ‘I say we go out for a celebratory lunch. I know a little place in SoHo that does the best lamb kebabs you’ve ever tasted.’  
Jace and Izzy seem _very_ on board with that plan, and Alec rolls his eyes at their sudden reversion to excited five-year-olds, but he can’t stop himself from smiling, too. It’s been a good day so far. He did well in the competition, coming in second only to a literal Paralympian; and, even better, Magnus seems to have won over his siblings as quickly as he seems to win over everyone else.

Case in point – Magnus is last to the table after they’ve all placed their orders, sliding in beside Alec and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, and Alec is _fairly_ certain he hears Izzy audibly _aww_ at them.  
He doesn’t have time to verify that, though, because Jace is grinning, and that’s never a good sign. Especially when, by all rights, he should be busy grouching about the rain flattening his hair. ‘So, Magnus. Has Alec told you about his arachnophobia yet?’  
 _‘Jace,’_ Alec says, warningly.  
‘What?’ he asks, holding up his hands, the picture of innocence. ‘Just making sure he knows his duties as your boyfriend. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t make sure you’ve landed someone who’ll protect you from the _evilest creature known to man?’_  
Alec feels himself flush. ‘I said that _eleven years ago – ‘  
_ ‘Jace, stop embarrassing him,’ Izzy scolds – but then she smiles. ‘That’s for the _second_ time we meet Magnus,’ she says sweetly.

Alec scowls at her. But Magnus laughs, and it’s annoyingly difficult to stay grouchy when his boyfriend’s good moods are so infectious.

They’ve finished their food and are on their second round of drinks, and once Izzy’s done her fair share of complaining about being stuck on lemonade instead of trying the fancy-looking cocktail Magnus has chosen, she leans forward on her hands and sighs. ‘You guys are so cute,’ she says, a little dreamily. (Alec would comment that the hormones are turning her into a sap, but honestly, she’s always been like this.)  
Jace shrugs, but there’s a genuine smile on his face. ‘You do seem like a good fit,’ he agrees.

‘Thank you,’ Magnus says warmly, squeezing Alec’s hand where their fingers are interlaced under the table. ‘You know, I was on my own for a long time before I met your brother. Getting to know him has been…’ He looks at Alec, the barest hint of teasing in his gaze. ‘Liberating.’

Alec ducks his head, hoping his reaction to that pun will be taken as no more than embarrassment, but doesn’t say anything.  
At least, not until they’re alone in the cab home, having dropped off Jace, then Izzy. _‘Liberating?’_ he says, arching an eyebrow. ‘Really?’  
Magnus smirks. ‘I try and make it a habit to tell the truth, Alexander.’  
‘You’re a menace,’ Alec says, shaking his head, trying to control his own smile. ‘And you’re a bad influence, too. I was _this_ close to telling them that you’re _everything I could have wished for,_ or something.’

Magnus laughs, freely and delighted, and Alec loses the battle against his grin.

  
***

  
A couple of weeks after meeting Alexander’s family, Magnus finds the courage to bring up the subject of his own. ‘Obviously we’re not related by blood,’ he explains, ‘but I’ve known these people for decades. They’re my family, and I’d like for them to meet you.’  
Alexander smiles softly, settling down against his pillow. ‘I’d like that too,’ he says. ‘We could have them over for dinner?’  
Magnus hesitates. ‘I would like that,’ he says carefully, ‘but there’s probably something you should know, first.’ When Alexander raises an eyebrow in a clear question, Magnus takes a steadying breath. ‘I mentioned before that Ragnor and Catarina are fellow genies,’ he explains. ‘But Raphael isn’t.’ He meets Alec’s eyes, making sure that there isn’t even a hint of a joke in his tone. ‘He’s a vampire.’

Alexander blinks, and is silent for several moments, during which time Magnus’ insides turn positively Gordian. ‘Oh,’ Alec says, eventually. ‘I mean, you mentioned there being other – magical people. Like seelies, and warlocks. But, uh… vampires.’ He gives a half-smile. ‘That’s a new one.’  
‘He’s not dangerous,’ Magnus says, aware that he’s about to enter the realm of _babbling,_ but not quite able to stop himself. ‘Of course, he’d have you believe that he is – and I know what human folk tales say, and the kind of reputation vampires have, but he would _never-‘_

‘Magnus,’ Alexander says, interrupting his tirade and reaching up to clasp Magnus’ hands in his own. ‘It’s fine.’ He smiles. ‘He’s your family, so he’s welcome here.’  
Magnus lets out a deep breath, the considerable tension in his shoulders starting to dissipate. ‘I was worried that it might be too much,’ he admits. ‘You’re so new to all of this, and there’s this whole _world – ‘_ He cuts himself off, curling a little closer so he doesn’t have to meet Alec’s eyes. ‘I guess sometimes I worry that I’m going to scare you off,’ he confesses.  
‘Never,’ Alec says, tilting Magnus’ face back up towards him, gently preventing Magnus from avoiding his gaze, his sincere smile. ‘It’s a lot to process, sometimes,’ he acknowledges. ‘But I trust you. And you’d know better than me – so if you say vampires aren’t dangerous, then I believe you.’

Magnus leans up, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before settling back down into his embrace. ‘A word of warning – he likes to act scary, and there’s a fifty-fifty chance that he might threaten to drink your blood, but he’s all talk,’ he says. ‘He hasn’t fed on human blood in over sixty years. If he tried it now, I daresay he’d be as sick as a dog.’  
‘You mean like when Jace and Clary went vegan for a year, and then eight months in Jace accidentally ordered a non-soy milkshake?’  
Magnus chuckles. ‘Exactly.’

When the three of them come round for dinner a week later, Catarina immediately takes a shine to Alexander, and Ragnor seems to delight in sharing stories from when he and Magnus toured France in the 18th Century – although Magnus is almost _certain_ that the blame for their escapades rests more evenly between them than Ragnor is implying.

As for Raphael, he doesn’t even utter a single backhanded compliment.  
Magnus thinks that might be the highest praise and approval of the night.

  
***

  
‘I can’t believe you’re ditching me,’ Isabelle huffs.  
‘I know, Iz,’ Alec says apologetically. ‘But three of Lydia’s event staff have bailed on her, and I owe her after she helped me out with the _Watersons’_ fiasco last month.’  
Thankfully, Isabelle doesn’t look genuinely annoyed. Magnus is pretty sure she’s just winding up her brother. ‘Okay, but you’re making it up to me tomorrow,’ she says, pointing threateningly.  
‘Brunch wherever you want, and I’ll pay,’ Alexander vows, throwing an arm around her shoulders for a quick hug before ducking back and planting a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. ‘I’ll see you later,’ he calls, already partway down the stairs.  
‘Have a good time,’ Magnus calls after him.

‘What was this event even for, again?’ Isabelle asks.  
‘…Car… seats?’ Magnus hazards a guess.  
She raises an eyebrow. ‘And that warrants a full-scale launch party?’  
Magnus gives a guilty smile. ‘Perhaps not. I do pay attention when Alexander talks about his _own_ clients at the end of the day, but the details of work emergencies such as this do tend to get rather lost. You know how he gets when he’s agitated about something.’  
‘Yeah, it’s actually a little impressive you got as much as _car seats,’_ Isabelle chuckles, before sighing. ‘Well, it appears that I no longer have dinner plans, so I’d better get going.’  
‘Actually,’ Magnus says, a little hesitantly, ‘I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to join Raphael and myself?’  
‘I wouldn’t want to intrude – ‘  
‘No such thing,’ Magnus says, more firmly. Simon’s out of town and Alexander has to work, but that’s no reason for Isabelle to spend the evening without company. ‘I’ll let him know to expect you too, and we’ll head over together.’

Isabelle agrees, and it ends up being a lovely evening, despite Raphael’s initial grumpiness. ‘You’re late,’ he says quietly to Magnus.  
‘Yes, well, I could hardly portal as planned, could I?’ Magnus hisses back. ‘Now, be nice.’  
Thankfully, Raphael does as he’s told, and everything else goes smoothly.

That is, until the next day, when Alexander gets back from brunch. ‘Is everything all right?’ Magnus asks, frowning a little at his boyfriend’s expression.  
‘Uh… not really,’ Alec says, coming to sit beside Magnus on the couch. Magnus marks his place in _War and Peace_ and banishes the book back to his lamp’s library, focusing on the conversation. ‘Izzy has some… concerns, after last night.’  
‘What sort of concerns?’ Magnus asks warily.

His confusion only grows when Alec seems to _smile_ a little, though his brow is still worried. ‘Well, she didn’t say it outright. But there was a lot of talk about _night shifts_ and _blackout blinds_ and _I knew that wasn’t pomegranate juice-‘  
_ ‘You think she knows that Raphael’s a vampire?’ Magnus says, alarmed.  
But Alexander shakes his head, and seems to be stifling an incredulous laugh. ‘Not quite. The only reason she risked bringing it up, even though it sounds crazy, is because I had to take off my sweater halfway through – and I’d forgotten about _this.’_

He pulls down his collar, exposing the hickey at the base of his throat. ‘And that’s when she freaked.’ He exhales heavily. ‘Magnus, she thinks that _you’re_ a vampire.’

Magnus blinks. ‘Oh,’ he says. ‘That’s... unfortunate.’ Despite himself, a smile starts to tug at his lips. Because on the one hand, this is definitely not good – Raphael doesn’t need this kind of suspicion, even in his periphery.  
But on the other, they seem to have caught the luckiest of breaks, and it’s kind of hilarious.

Alec chuckles uneasily. ‘Yeah,’ he agrees.  
‘But she’s seen me outside!’  
‘In the rain, under an umbrella,’ Alec reminds him. ‘And apparently, _someone_ seemed rather suspicious when she brought up going to the beach in the summertime.’  
‘I was covering for Raphael!’ Magnus protests. ‘I didn’t trust him not to make a smart-ass comment and blow his cover.’  
‘Wonder where he’d have picked up that behavior from,’ Alec says drily. ‘So, what do we do? Wait for a sunny day and invite her on a picnic, or something?’

In fact, that’s exactly what they end up doing. That very weekend, the sun comes out, and Magnus and Alexander turn up on the Lightwood-Lewis doorstep with an honest-to-gods wicker basket and plaid blanket, and pretend not to notice Isabelle’s surprise at seeing Magnus short-sleeved in the beaming sunshine.

It’s a short walk to the nearest park, and the four of them get situated by the lake. _And now for the finishing touch,_ Magnus thinks smugly, surreptitiously waving a hand.  
‘Wait – Magnus, isn’t that Raphael?’ Isabelle asks, squinting across the lake.  
‘I believe it is,’ Magnus says, letting a hint of false surprise color his tone, and ignoring Alexander’s suspicious glance in favor of focusing on the glamor. After all, it’s fairly difficult making it visible to them and no-one else, whilst making sure it doesn’t end up walking through anyone. A lesser magic user wouldn’t stand a chance.  
‘Hey, Raphael!’ Isabelle calls, frowning when the glamor doesn’t respond.  
Magnus shrugs nonchalantly. ‘He likely has his headphones in,’ he suggests.  
‘Should we invite him over?’ asks Simon.  
‘Best not to. I’m fairly certain he’s working an early afternoon shift today, that’s probably where he’s going.’ Magnus sends the glamor onto the crowded sidewalk and lets it flicker out, lounging back with a sigh. ‘Now, Simon – what were you saying?’

Simon relaunches into his tale of running into Oscar Isaac at the grocery store, and as the conversation moves on without any further mention of Raphael or vampirism, Magnus lets himself breathe. Hopefully, this combination of daytrip and glamor will prove enough to dispel Isabelle’s suspicions, without simply transferring them over to Raphael.  
The afternoon wears on, and Magnus closes his eyes, laying his head back in Alexander’s lap and giving a pleased hum when his boyfriend’s fingers start to twist and twirl through his hair.

The early summer sunshine warms the smile on his lips, and Magnus feels utterly, wholly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do let me know if you enjoyed it. ^^ 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr: silver-latin-and-salt :)](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
